Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion
Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion is a crossover fighting game featuring characters from various animated television shows seen on Cartoon Network. It was developed by Papaya Studio, who previously developed Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks and Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction, among several other licensed games. There was also a upgraded version made for the Wii called, Cartoon Network Punch Time Explosion XL. Gameplay The gameplay is a similar style to that of Super Smash Bros., in that characters will fight on a 2.5 dimensional plain and fight each other by increasing their percentage, thus knocking them back further the next time they are attacked. The game features characters and settings from at least 11 different Cartoon Network shows. It includes twenty one different stages and a single-player story mode said by the developers to stand out on its own. There is also a multiplayer mode that can be played via Wi-Fi. Being made for the 3DS, the game will also include 3D visual effects. Characters The game will feature 18 playable characters, as well as 19 assist characters, who will show up during battle to assist in fights. Some characters are a tag-team duo who fight together, similar to the Ice Climbers from the''Super Smash Bros.'' series. Playable characters *Ben Tennyson (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) *Chowder & Kimchi (Chowder) *Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) *Flapjack (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) *Captain K'nuckles (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) *Numbuh One (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) *Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) *Mac & Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) *Monkey (Dexter's Laboratory) *Grim (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) *Billy & Mandy (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) *Samurai Jack (Samurai Jack) *Captain Planet (Captain Planet And the Planeteers) *Father (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Vilgax (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) *Mojo Jojo (The Powerpuff Girls) *Kevin Levin (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) (console only) *Johnny Bravo (Johnny Bravo) (console only) *Him (The Powerpuff Girls) (console only) *Young Ben Tennyson (Ben 10) (console only) *Scotsman (Samurai Jack) (console only) *Hoss Delgado (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) (console only) *Toiletnator (Codename: Kids Next Door) (console only) *Aku (Samurai Jack) (console only) Assist characters *Fred Fredburger (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) *Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory) *Stickybeard (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Eduardo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) *Peppermint Larry & Candy Wife (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) *Gazpacho (Chowder) *Numbuh 2 (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Cheese (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Dracula (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) *Fuzzy Lumpkins (The Powerpuff Girls) *Coco (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *The Vreedle Brothers (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) *Shnitzel (Chowder) *Mandark (Dexter's Laboratory) ''3DS'' Only Assists *Kevin Levin (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) *Johnny Bravo (Johnny Bravo) *Him (The Powerpuff Girls) *Aku (Samurai Jack) Console Only Assists *Madame Foster (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Major Glory (Dexter's Laboratory) *Mung Daal (Chowder) *Valhallen (Dexter's Laboratory) *lNumbuh 4 (Codename: Kids Next Door) *General Skarr (Evil Con Carne) *Panini (Chowder) Bosses *Ultimate Kevin (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) *Stickybeard (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Mojo Jojo's Robot Core (The Powerpuff Girls) *Aku (Samurai Jack) *General Skarr's Helicopter (Evil Con Carne) *The Announcer's TV Remote (Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion) Enemies *Ultra Robots (Samurai Jack) *Beetle Drones (Samurai Jack) *Broccoli Soldiers (Powerpuff Girls) *Candy Pirates (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Dexter's Security Robots (Dexter's Laboratory) *Endsville Zombies (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) *Forever Knights (Ben 10: Alien Force) *Grabbles (''Chowder) *Mojo Jojo's Robots (The Powerpuff Girls) *Mutant Chickens (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) *R.E.D.s (Ben 10 Ultimate Alien) *Space Nut Boogies (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Stormalong Seagulls (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) Arenas Bellwood Rooftops/Null Void (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) Best Friends Room (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) (console only) Bubbie's Mouth (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) Burned Village (Samurai Jack) Candied Island (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) (console only) Capsule Hangar (Dexter's Laboratory) C.O.O.L.B.U.S. Rooftop (Codename: Kids Next Door) Dexter's Laboratory Core (Dexter's Laboratory) Dojo (Samurai Jack) Endsville Graveyard (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) Foster's Full Mansion (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) Foster's Main Hall (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) Futuristic Highway (Samurai Jack) KND Moon Base (Codename: Kids Next Door) (console only) KND Sector V Treehouse Control Room (Codename: Kids Next Door) Mandark's Laboratory (Dexter's Laboratory) (console only) Marzipan City Streets (Chowder) Mojo Jojo's Robot Power Room (The Powerpuff Girls) Mt. Fondoom (Chowder) (console only) Mung Daal's Kitchen Roof/Mung Daal's Kitchen (Chowder) Primus (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) Stormalong Harbor/Wrecked Ship (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) The TV Remote's Lair (Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion) Toadblatt's School of Sorcery (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) Townsville Rooftops (The Powerpuff Girls) Underworld (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) Xbox 360, PS3, and Wii Versions The console versions of this game are set to be released on November 15, 2011 (North America). *The Wii version will support Wii Remote & Nunchuk, Wii Remote Sideways, Classic Controller, and Nintendo GameCube Controller. *The game on the console versions will be titled Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion XL and the cover has Young Ben Tennyson and Johnny Bravo, meaning that they will appear as playable characters in the console versions. The cover also has Dexter, Flapjack, Bloo, Chowder, Blossom and Mojo Jojo from the 3DS on the new cover. Also Him, Kevin Levin, Aku, Hoss Delgaddo, Toiletnator and Scotsman will be playble too. *When you earn points in the game, you can use them for the Unlock Shop to buy unlockable content. You can buy new characters, new costumes, new arenas. What is also available in the game that you can buy are 30 cartoon clips from the original series of the old Cartoon Network. Memorable moments from your favorite shows, for example, you can see a clip of an episode of Samurai Jack where Jack is fighting against Aku. *There are new costumes that the characters will wear like Creepy Aku, Galactic Enforcer Ben 10, Spacesuit Ben 10, Billybot and Mandroid, The Rowdyruff Boys, Captain K'neecaps, Captain Pollution, Shirtless Chowder, Robot Pilot Dexter, Sardine Flapjack, Clown Grim, Aerobics Him, Zombie Hoss Delgado, Caveman Johnny Bravo, Mutant Kevin Levin, Helmetless Mojo Jojo, Lab Pet Monkey, Ninja Samurai Jack, Highlander Scotsman, Award Show Toiletnator, and Original Series Vilgax. *There are new assists in the game like Madame Foster, Major Glory, Mung Daal, Numbuh 4, Panini, and Valhallen. *There will be synergy attacks when a playabe character does there special move while summoning an assist which makes the character and the assist meet each other and work together to do big damage to the opponent(s). Some examples for synergy attacks are when Aku and Jack meet Valhallen, Teen Ben 10 meeting Fred Fredburger, Captain K'nuckles meeting Stickybeard, Chowder meeting Madame Foster, Him meeting General Skarr, Johnny Bravo meeting Dracula, Kevin Levin meeting Numbuh 4, and the Scotsman meeting Numbuh 2. Videos External links *Official Website (Internet Archive) *Facebook Page *[http://ds.ign.com/objects/090/090440.html Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion at IGN] *[http://www.nintendoworldreport.com/interview/26388 Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion Interview] Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Wii games Category:Papaya Studios games Category:Licensed games Category:Fighting games Category:2011 video games Category:2012 video games Category:Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection games Category:Cartoon Network games Category:Deep Silver games Category:OG International Ltd games